Miles Prower's Day Off
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's a beautiful day and Tails is gonna cut school, his friend Johnny really doesn't want to but do you think Tails cares? It's gonna be the greatest day off of his life RATED T FOR SWEARING AND SOME VIOLENCE AND ONE OR TWO SEXUAL THEMES.


_"The question isn't what are we going to do, the question is what aren't we going to do? -Ferris Bueller [Matthew Broderick]_

Now I hate school, if you don't know who this is turn back now, just kidding, it's me Tails and I'm gonna tell you right now; I'm gonna have the best day of my life...It's my day off. Now I'll

be talking to you the reader but through _italics_ ya dig? The rest of the story will be in third person, and yes expect a lot of fourth wall breaking. So I'm gonna let Silver Azure tell you the

rest, but keep a close eye for those _italics_.

It was a beautiful Friday morning, 80° and Tails had to go to school, but that wasn't on his agenda,_ You're damn right Silv, now who the hell wants to go to school on a Friday with 80_°

_Nobody! Now I've been absent six times, lucky number seven I better be dying or else I'm dead! _Tails had called up his best friend Johnny, you the know the country singer? _Yeah, he was in _

_Silv's previous fics but that's beyond the point dude! This story's about me remember?!?! _My bad Tails, so anyways he had called his friend Johnny and now John was a good egg, straight A

student, you know typical smart student. Tails dialed Johnny's number and he answered;

"Hey John boy get up, we're taking the day off!"

_"What?! You're crazy!"_

"Nope, not crazy! FUN! Come on there's a parade in town today and we're going!"

_"Piss off dude, I ain't gonna wreck my life!"_

"You paranoid bastard, all work and no play makes you a dull boy!"

_"Grrrr..."_

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

_"If I get caught it's your ass Tails!"_

"Whatever bro!"

and they hung up, also the italics were John talking so..yeah, back to the story; Anyways Tails was gonna stay home from school and he concocted the perfect plan; _Yeah, OK first off I _

_already sent a fake note for me and John, as I am really good at copying signatures. Now to break Cream out, John can disguise his voice really good, he's gonna pretend to be her dad and he's _

_gonna lie about a family member's passing, now she's in on it so don't worry there._

Now John couldn't believe he agreed to it but it's done, he's staying home from school, but he grabbed his bookbag, kissed his mom goodbye and went on his way to Tails' place.

"Stupid Tails, makes me cut school...if I get caught I'm gonna slit his throat" Johnny mumbled to himself

_Now I do feel bad for him, after John is a straight A student and in my honest opinion he is gonna be a promising country singer, but he's gotta have fun. I mean come on if we all didn't have fun, _

_we'd be boring, duh! Now my girlfriend Cream is way up to this...you didn't think I was going out with Cosmo did you? Hell no! She's a plant, I'm a Fox for goodness sakes! Anyways yeah Cream is _

_up to it...dang I better call her, um 'scuse me but this is a private call so...scat!_

Jeez, Tails whatever! OK so cut to Cream..._Ahem, no_. Piss ant, fine. Cut to John walking past the guitar shop, in the window he saw a 1955 Gibson Les Paul JR, now he salivated over that

guitar, he had to have it! Now I know what you're all thinking; "Wait doesn't John play an acoustic?" Well yes he does, but he wants a little more oomph in his musical career.

"Man I gotta have that guitar, man I'd customize to have J.J written on the head of the guitar, and man I'd rock out!" John was really hell bent on getting that guitar, he had told his mom

but she refused it.

_OK well, I'm done with my convo with Cream, anyways it's private because it was a little...sexual. Anyways yup she's down with it_

Tails headed out the door with his backpack and he knew that today was gonna be the greatest day of his young life. He walked into town and there he saw Johnny.

"Hey John boy!"

"Tails, listen to me good, if we get caught...you're a deadman!"

"Relax, nobody's getting caught, now we gotta go pick up Cream!"

"Well, then let's go"

"Hey is June down with going with us?

"I wish, she has a test today in algebra"

"Alright, that sucks but oh well I guess"

Also yes, Johnny knew June when she was a teen, now I know at the end of "Alone with my Baby Tonight" he meets her 10 years into the future but I say nuts to that, _Dude this story is _

_about us, who cares about that one?! Now focus on this or else!_ Jeez, fine you jerk! I'm gonna end the chapter here but, more to come! _Also mention IT'SOVER9000ish I mean he is a big _

_Taiream fan, and I think he's cool!_ You're the boss Tails...jerk.


End file.
